


TILL DEATH DO US PRETEND

by TieKin515



Category: The Pretender (TV)
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Destiny, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TieKin515/pseuds/TieKin515
Summary: It's been over a year since the events of The Isle Of The haunted. (Ocee lives in this story)Jarod is still on the run until he is captured by police in a small town.For the first time ever Miss Parker is one step ahead of The Center and their tricks and has plans for her and Jarod. They are just going to need to do a little Pretending to have Destiny on their side..
Relationships: Jarod (the Pretender)/Miss Parker (the Pretender)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	TILL DEATH DO US PRETEND

**Author's Note:**

> I was just sitting out side injoying the sun when this popped in my head. Thought I give it a go.

As the older man, dressed in brown walked out of the church after prayers, he looked around the area that he had lived in since he was born, In the folklore of the place, it was supposed to be magical and mystical, but it had never really been that. It had been of secrets and horrors that no one could explain or didn’t want to explain

It had been a year since the terrible storm, which in a way had brought events that should never happen, But they did. Things were unearthed, that should have kept buried. It took a long time but things were finally back to normal.

The man took in a deep breath inhaling the fresh air. Yes, things were finally back to normal. 

As he exhaled he heard footsteps with the sound of a walking stick. He sighed praying the old blind lady was not going to ruin his day about what was to come.

“What are you doing out hear Ocee?”

“A return of something is about to happen today, the tea leaves told me,” Said the blind lady.

“Please don’t let it be bad, we finally recovered from the last disaster that was put among us.”

“Sorry Brother Phillip, but the leaves say that danger, murder, and agony come with it.”

“No, no, no I will not believe you and your stories old lady,” The monk said upset as he started heading towards back to the church for solitude.

“Calm down brother Phillip, I said the terrible things come with what is coming, but are not staying. We are here for guides and help.”

“We?”

“Yes You, me, and the other Brothers. I saw it in a dream.”

Brother Philip did his best to cool his temper around Ocee. He couldn’t believe, no would not believe that something she saw at the bottom of a cup and in a dream was coming, and that needed his help. Also, that would be leaving with the turmoil of things to come. It was like Ocee had predicted the arrival of Satan himself.

Just then Brother Philip felt the ground slowly vibrating and a very distant rumble of something coming close. In time the ground vibrated more and the sound was loud. It was a helicopter descending towards them. 

Ocee whispered. “It begins, She’s here.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it more to come soon.


End file.
